candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 665/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 664/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = Dreamworld has Ended! | nexttype = N/A }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *You have to collect twice as many striped candies in this level, compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The moon scale is relatively unstable from colour bomb + striped candy combinations. *35 moves may not be enough for 100 striped candies despite there being mystery candies because anything can come out of a mystery candy. *The order is worth 100,000 points , which is equal to the three-star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. *'3rd Start:' moves left. *'3rd End:' moves left. *'4th Start:' moves left. *'4th End:' moves left. Strategy *Make as many colour bomb + striped candy combinations as much as you can, as they make and activate lots of striped candies, and use the mystery candies to your advantage as they may contain striped candies. *Keep the moon scale balanced while combining colour bomb + striped combinations. Earning More Stars Difficulty *There is no difficulty in earning two and three stars as the two and three star target scores are only 50,000 and 100,000 points respectively. The order is worth 100,000 points which is more than the two star target score and equal to the three star target score. Trivia *'This marks the end of Dreamworld.' This level celebrates level 666 once more. *This is the final candy order level in Dreamworld. *This level requires the greatest number of special candies in Dreamworld. **In addition, this is the only level in Dreamworld having a three-digit order requirement not being a regular candy order. *This level, along with the first, second, and third versions of level 276, and 618, are the only levels in Dreamworld which are impossible to earn less than three stars because the worth of the items required are equal to or more than the three star target score. *Boosters are rewarded upon first completion of this level. Specifically, a player obtains boosters equal to a jackpot (Colour Bomb, Striped & Wrapped, Coconut Wheel, Jelly Fish, Lucky Candy, Free Switch, Lollipop Hammer, 3 each). No further episodes expected to be released after this one! *The liquorice lock and icing are shaped like a dumbbell. Notes Elements Info The above note still counts if a Free Switch is used. Miscellaneous Info #100 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 100,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 665 DW mobile.png|Mobile version Level 665 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Dozy Dawn levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Candy order levels Category:Levels with four moon strucks Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Medium levels Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn two stars Category:Levels which are impossible not to earn three stars Category:Millions of points earned Category:Game finales